


Neil Gaiman is surprisingly insightful

by Jeuji



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comic book nerds, M/M, Neil Gaiman is my hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeuji/pseuds/Jeuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>allbyhappenstance asked:</p>
<p>Sterek Prompt: stiles has a favorite thing (book, movie, poster, comic, whatever) he wants signed or like tickets to a game or concert or something. He goes a spends all day in line and it doesn't happen. Enter Derek, stage left, to save the day. (Whether he knows the star or has the tickets or....). I know you're gunna make it awesome! Thanks :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neil Gaiman is surprisingly insightful

Stiles couldn’t believe it.

He watched as the doors closed, signaling that the signing was over, that he had lost his chance.

He stared down at his copy of The Sandman: preludes and nucturns, his little fanboy heart breaking.  
He had been so close to meeting Neil Gaiman, so close he could hear the mans voice!

With a wet sigh he left the building, clutching the comic close.

As if things couldn’t get any better it started raining, of course. Stiles ran to the nearest cover, which happened to be a corner store, to wait out the rain.

The jeep was still in the shop so he’d had to walk here. 

Gently, he pulled the comic out from where it was hidden in his jacket. 

The edges were worn, and the coloring was faded. It was obviously well read, and loved. Stiles flipped the front page open, knowing already that he’d be greeted by.

‘Happy birthday baby boy, I hope this inspires you to maybe like someone other then batman, not that he’s bad or anything, it’s just diversity is the spice of life.

-Love mom’

He was jarred from his thoughts by a honking, looking up he found himself starring at a familiar toyota. 

Derek rolled down the window, “need a ride?”

Stiles squinted at him, “it’s so weird seeing you in a Toyota.” Derek glared, raising a brow, “I’ll take that as a no.” 

Stiles flailed into action, “wait! Yes, I’ll take a ride, yes yes yes.”

Stiles ran to the other side and got in, buckling up before Derek could change his mind. The older man shot him an amused look, but said nothing, just started driving.

Stiles kept quiet, looking down at his comic book, Derek made a small noise. “I thought you were obsessed with batman.” Stiles nodded, “uh, I am, I mean batman is the greatest. Doesn’t mean I don’t like anyone else.” 

Derek nodded, “never thought you’d be a vertigo fan is all.” Stiles paused for a second, “you know what Vertigo is? No shit, let me guess, Hellblazer fan?”

Derek glared, “John Constantine is a gift.” 

Stiles laughed, “no argument there, just surprising.” Derek shrugged, “I’ve always had a soft spot for The Sandman,” he paused, “Laura always reminded me of Death.”

A sassy, terrifying, dark haired woman who wore a lot of black, yeah he could see it.

"Oh man that’s hilarious, you’re totally like Dream," Derek glared, "no I’m not." 

Stiles laughed harder, pointing, “You so are! Like a buff version of him!”

Derek rolled his eyes, “why are you even carrying that thing?”

Stiles topped laughing, going a little quiet, “I was hopping to get it signed.” Derek blinked, “I didn’t know Gaiman was in town.” With a little nod stiles replied, “only for today, it was-it was kind of a big deal. The comic I mean…”

Derek glanced his way, “yeah?”

"Yeah, it was the last thing my mom gave me before-"Stiles broke off, not being able to say more. 

They drove in silence, then Derek suddenly turned around.

Stiles looked at him, confused, “where are we going?” Derek glared at the road, “to get your stupid comic signed.”

"Derek, he’s gone by now," Stiles tried, but Derek ignored him.

Once they got to the comic store, Derek grabbed his comic and stalked inside. 

Stiles stared after him, a little shocked. Not even twenty minutes later Derek came back, getting into the car and handing over the comic.

Stiles looked down at the book, then back at Derek, “I told you, he left before I did.” 

Derek drove off, “look inside.” It took him a second, but Stiles realized what Derek meant.

Inside, under his mothers writing, was Neil Gaimans messy scrawl of a signature and a note.

'Dear Stiles, your friend here made it very clear he would not leave until I signed this book. I know this wont have the same impact as the words of a mother but I hope it will satisfy some deep seated emotions you have. 

I should also add a quote, ‘Have you ever been in love? Horrible, isn’t it? It makes you so vulnerable.’ Rose was a character who understood her feelings. That young man of yours doesn’t seem to be quite the same, maybe a little push is needed.

Perhaps something to think about.

Neil Gaiman’

 

Stiles stared at it, then slowly looked up at Derek, “did you read this?”

Derek shook his head, “why would I?” 

Stiles looked down at it again, “well Neil Gaiman thinks you’re in love with me.” 

The car swerved, Stiles grasped the the door, “shit! Derek what the hell?!” 

Derek looked at him, red faced and slightly wide eyed, “I-no!”

Stiles was confused, then came to understand, smiling as he did. 

"No way, you are!" Derek blushed harder.

"Oh my god! Neil Gaiman was right! You love me!" Derek didn’t say anything.

"It’s okay, in the future, when we aren’t driving I’ll tell out kids that Neil Gaiman helped us get together."

Derek only swerved a little that time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send in your own prompts, head over to my tumblr! http://onehaleofafire.tumblr.com/


End file.
